The Tears of Love and War
by Fre-kun
Summary: Hiya! This is my first fic and I hope you like it. This story happens after the series and before Endless Waltz. It has all of the old characters and some new ones. Also, a mysterious girl appears and seems to know Heero, btu who could she be? You'll have
1. Default Chapter Title

* This Is My Gundam Wing Story. I Hope You Enjoy It! *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Chapter One**

After Colony 196, five young men, known for their amazing ability to pilot Mobile Suits, called Gundams, have ended their missions of protecting both the Earth and Space. For now….

Heero Uey, a 15 year old boy, and the leader of the Gundam pilots, walked down the halls of the space station where the Gundams now stayed most of the time.

_"Where is she right now?" Heero thought as he walked.__ "I seem to be thinking of her a lot lately and I don't know why."_

"Heero! Heero!" someone called from behind him.

He turned his head around slightly. Running down the hall toward him was a young, blond haired girl.

"Relena?" said quietly to himself.

"Heero, why have you been avoiding me lately? Every time I talk to you you leave."

Heero turned his head around again and started down the hall.

"Heero! Wait!" Relena called after him.

Heero just kept going. There was no reason to talk. He knew how Relena felt about him. His mind began to wander again.

_"Where is she?" he thought.__ "What could she have been doing all this time if she's still alive?"_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Deep in space, someone sat in the cockpit of a mobile suit.

"It's been so long Heero," they said. "I can hardly remember your voice, but I'm coming to you Heero. I'm coming."

They pressed a small button and a picture of Heedo appeared on their screen.

"Yes Heero, I'm coming."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

In the space station, a siren started going off. Duo Maxwell looked up from the computer screen his eyes had been glued to for the past few hours.

"Finally," he said with a smile, "I can see some action again."

The boy in his priests' attire got up from his chair and ran down the hall toward the main control room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Katra Rebarbra Winner took his eyes away from the window he was looking out of that showed the whole of space.

"More fighting already?" he said with a frown. "I thought that space would be at peace for a while. I shouldn't have expected that much so soon though."

Katra left the room he had been in and made his way down to the control room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chang Woofei and Trowa Barton looked at each other over the rims of the cups that they were drinking out of and nodded. They got up and also went to the control room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Heero's head snapped up when he heard the siren. He turned around and made his way toward the control room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What's happening Major Sally?" Trowa asked when they were all in the control room.

The blond haired women turned towards the pilots.

"It's not good," she said with a frown. "It seems that a new threat to space and Earth has emerged."

"What is it?" Katra asked.

"We don't know," said Lady Un, a former soldier of OZ and the Romepheler Foundation. "But whatever, or whoever it is, they mean business. They've been trying to attack the base for the last hour, and our shields can't take much more."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it," Heero said.

Major Sally and Lady Un nodded. Then the Gundam pilots turned around, went out the door, and headed toward the Mobile Suit hangers.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The five Gundam pilots gripped the cords that came down from the cockpits of their Gundams and let them selves be pulled up. They each jumped into the cockpit and into the seats there.

"Gundam 05, ready," Woofei said.

"Gundam 04, online," Trowa said.

"Gundam 03, ready," said Katra.

"Gundam 02, ready to kick some Mobile Doll backside," Duo said with a smirk.

"Gundam 01, ready for takeoff," Heero said. "Main thrusters on, and ready to leave hanger."

"Heero, you're cleared to leave the hanger," Major Sally's voice said over Heero's communicator.

The thrusters flared on and the mobile suits left the hanger.

"Be careful, Heero," said Relena, as she watched the pilots suits fly into space.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The Gundams had now made their way out to where the Mobile Dolls, un-manned mobile suits, were.

"Katra, you've got the five on the right. Woofei, the four on the left. Trowa, Duo, you and I split the middle up," Heero said. "Let's move out."

The five Gundam Suits lunged forward, each to their assigned spots. Heero, Trowa, and Duo fired their large Beam Cannons and destroyed their assigned Dolls easily. Woofei's brought out his Beam Sword and destroyed the Dolls easily also. Katra hadn't done anything yet. Heero noticed, and he put a link between his transmission radio and Katra's.

"Come on Katra, we have to get rid of these things," he said.

Katra didn't say anything.

Trowa understood what was going on. Katra didn't really like to fight if he didn't have to, even if it was the enemy. Trowa linked his radio to Katra's also.

"Don't worry Katra," he said, "they're only Dolls. You can't hurt anyone if you destroy them."

"You're right," Katra said. "Move back."

The others piloted their suits away from Katra's. Katra pulled out two curved Beam Sabers and only had to give one slash with each. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's not celebrate to soon you guys," Duo said. "They have reinforcements."

The others looked out into the distance. More Mobile Dolls were coming toward them, many more.

"This isn't going to be as easy," Katra said.

"Well, it's not going to be hard," said Duo, thrusting his Gundam forward.

The others followed suit. They destroyed most of them easily, but they had missed a few. Heero's Gundam was turned around, and he didn't notice that another Doll was only a few hundred feet behind him.

"Heero, look out!" Duo shouted into his Radio.

Heero turned his Gundam around just as the Doll shot a large bullet out of its gun. Heedo let out a yell and closed his eyes, ready for the impact of the bullet. The others looked on as the bullet was closing in on the 01 at lightening speed! Suddenly, before their eyes, a large metal hand shot out and grabbed the bullet split seconds before it hit the 01! Each pilot's eyes looked up from the hand, then to the arm, to the head and so on. Their keen eyes recognized the white metal that this suit was made out.

"It's made of Gundanium!" Trowa exclaimed.

"But how can that be?" Woofei said. "It would have to be a Gundam if its made out of Gundanium, and we're the only Gundam pilots. Aren't we?"

"I always that so," said Duo.

The five pilots heard what the mysterious pilot said over their radios.

"Is this bullet yours? Then I guess you'll want it back!" they shouted.

The Gundams arm made a quick movement and the Doll exploded. The pilot had _thrown the bullet back at the doll. The other pilots were ready to fight as the other Gundam turned toward them, but instead of attacking them, the pilot took a curved Beam Sword from the back of their Gundam. A boomerang. The suit made a quick movement with the arm, and the other Dolls were gone. The Suits arm caught it as it flew back. They deactivated it, and attached it to the back of their Gundam._

The suit turned back to the others, but ignored everyone except Heero. The others did hear, however, what they said to him, and they did see a shadowed face on their screens.

"It's been a long time Heero," they said.

"Who are you?" Woofei demanded through his Radio.

It seemed that they had just noticed the other Gundams were there.

"A friend," they replied.

_"How could it be? Is it really her?" Heero thought._

_"Hey, that's a woman's voice," Katra thought.__ "But, I thought that there weren't anymore Gundams pilots, especially woman."_

"Can we trust you whole- heartedly?" Trowa said.

That's what was going through all of their minds, although they knew they probably weren't going to trust this new pilot no matter what they said.

"You should, but you can decide whether you want to or not, it doesn't really matter to me," she replied.

"You can come back with us and then we can decide," Heero said.

The others were surprised. Heero hardly ever trusted anyone, and he was trusting a complete stranger? ! But, the other pilot agreed and they began their way back to the space station. After a few minutes, Duo made sure that the new pilot wasn't listening, and put a transmission through to Heero.

"Hey, Heero, you know who this is?"

Heero didn't answer.

"Fine, do that silence thing again, I'll find out soon enough," Duo said again.

The now six mobile suits had made it into the suit hanger. Trowa, Duo, Woofei, Katra and Heero got down from their cockpits using the cords and waited as the new pilot landed. As the cockpit opened, they saw that it was a female pilot. Instead of grabbing a cord, she simply jumped down and made an easy, soft landing in front of them. They were surprised at this pilot. They weren't so surprised when they saw that it was a girl, but they had expected someone a bit, well. . Older. This girl that stood in front of them was much younger than they were, thirteen at the most, maybe only twelve. She looked surprisingly like Heero, with long, dark brown hair. She had lonely and stern eyes like his, yet, she was smiling, and her eyes sparkled a bit like Duo's did just before a battle. She wore a light pink tank top, jean shorts, brown leather gloves with no fingers with an oval hole on the tops of her palms, sneakers, a small backpack, and a pink ribbon in her long hair.

"You don't have to look so surprised," she said with a smile. "I know I'm a bit young, but I'm still one of you guys."

They were interrupted when the hanger door opened and Relena, Major Sally, and Nown (An Imperial Guard in Reelena's country, the Sank Kingdom) hurried in.

"We saw the whole thing. Who's the pilot of this mobile suit?" said Sally as she looked over the girls suit.

The boys turned their heads towards the girl. Everyone's eyes opened a little wider. How could this rather small girl have piloted this Mobile Suit?

"This suit looks like the Heero's, only a bit smaller," Relena said.

Nown let out a gasp, "Are you a Gundam Pilot?" she said.

The girl nodded.

"Let me introduce myself," she said. "My name is Kari."

Everyone just looked at her, then, Relena stepped up to her

"It's good to meet you Kari. I'm Princess Relena, of the Sank Kingdom," and she held out her hand, which Kari took.

Relena looked at the others. Duo stepped forward.

"My name's Duo. Duo Maxwell."

Kari nodded. Then Katra stepped up.

"My name is Katra Rebabra Winner."

"I'm Trowa Barton."

"Woofei," he said simply.

Duo looked at Heero, but he didn't seem to have any intention of introducing himself.

"Sorry about him over there," Duo said, pointing at Heero behind his back. "He does this silent thing sometimes, so I guess I'll tell ya' who he is. His name is…"

"You don't have to Duo, I know who Heero is," Kari said, interrupting him.

The others looked at Kari, surprise outlined in their faces. Kari didn't seem to notice. She walked past the others and right up to Heero.

"I've missed you a lot Heero," she said.

Heero gave the smallest, almost undetectable nod and then went out the hanger door. Everyone looked at Kari. Her face looked sadder now, older even. Her eyes didn't have any glint in them. They only looked sad, lonely, and stern. 

"Uh, Kari, will you be staying?" Relena asked, trying to change the subject.

"Only if I'm welcome Relena," Kari replied quietly, turning back to the others.

"Any help would be welcome with this new enemy causing trouble," said Sally. "I think it's a good idea if you guys don't have any objections." 

She turned toward the older Gundam pilots.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Duo said. The others just nodded.

"You can stay in the extra quarters," said Sally. "It's down the hall, left, and third door down." 

Kari gave a nod of thanks, "Thank you. I think I'll go down to my quarters now." 

She looked at them for a split second with her lonely eyes. They all felt something. Her eyes seemed so familiar, so extremely familiar that it felt like they had seen her eyes for years, and yet, they'd only met Kari ten to fifteen minutes ago. That's when Katra realized, for the first time, who she reminded them of.

"Heero!" he exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him.

"That's who Kari reminded me of. Her eyes look exactly like Heero's, and so does her face and completion."

"They do share a rather distinct resemblance," Relena said, a thoughtful look coming over her face.

"I think we'd better get the whole story out of this kid," said Woofei.

They all agreed and left the hanger together.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

In her quarters, a small tear ran down Kari's cheek as she looked at something she held in her hands. She was startled when someone knocked on the metal door.

"Kari, can we come in?" 

It was Katra and the others.

"Yes, it's open," she said, her voice almost cracking because she had been crying a little.

The door opened and the boys walked in. Kari put what she was looking at face down on the window seat that she was sitting on.

"Yes?"

They looked at each other.

"Well," said Katra, "you looked upset before and we wanted to know if something was wrong."

"Yeah, you didn't seem too happy after you talked to Heero, and we know by experience that he can be rather irritating, you might say," said Duo.

Kari gave them a weak smile, "No, I'm alright, really. It wasn't anything for you to worry about. Opps!" 

She had knocked what she had been looking at earlier off the window seat, and it was facing up. The others recognized it as a picture frame. Katra bent down and picked it up. He looked at the picture inside the glass. In it was two children. One was a young boy, probably about six or seven. He had brown hair and a happy grin. In his arms, he held a little girl who had her arms around his neck. She also had brown hair, but much longer than the boy's, and a she also wore a large smile. They seemed to be very happy just being close to each other.

"Kari, is this little girl you?" he asked her.

Kari nodded, looking at her knees. He looked closer at the little boy that held the younger Kari. His hairstyle looked strangely familiar, and so did his face. He let out a gasp.

"Uh, guys," he said over his shoulder to the others.

They walked over and looked over Katra's shoulder. Their eyes widened when they looked at the boy.

"Kari," said Trowa, "Is this…"

She looked out the window. It seemed like she was looking into a part of space that they couldn't see, even into the past. 

"I guess this is as good a time as any," she sighed. "Guys, my full name is Kari Kionee Uey."

"Uey?" said Duo. "Then that means…"

"Yes," she said, turning her face from the window to them. "Heero Uey is my older brother."


	2. Default Chapter Title

* Here's Chapter Two! Heedo wakes up to how lucky he is since he has Kari again, but he has to get hurt in the process. *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

# Chapter Two

** **

"Your _brother?!" Duo exclaimed._

Kari just nodded, still looking down at her knees. 

"But, Heero's never said anything about you before," said Trowa.

_"Huh! Heero's never really told us anything about himself," Duo said._

"But I don't really understand how you could be Heero's sister," said Woofei.

"Yeah, I mean you seem easy going, and Heero's, well, Heero," said Duo.

"He wasn't always like this," Kari said quietly, now staring straight ahead as she spoke. "He once was like how he looks in the picture, happier, kinder. He used to be a very caring person.

"But how did he change?" Katra asked.

"When we were much younger, Heero probably five and me three, we had very loving parents. Our 

father, Eyagy Uey, was a descendent of Heero Uey, the man who tried to establish peace in the colony's and on Earth. That's how my brother has the exact same name as he did."

"But we were told that was just his code name," said Trowa.

Kari shook her head, "No. People are told that so that if they try to find any information on him, like a real name, it would be impossible."

"Go on," said Woofei.

"Well, our father, inspired by Heero Uey, also started in a fight for peace and pacifism. Our mother Malaya, had the same beliefs, and when our father left for space, or other places of business, our mother would stay and take care of us. There were times when she went with him and Heero took care of me. Whenever he would make a public speech, we would watch him on the television, or when they were given in town, we would all be on the platform with him and the other delegates."

"The day after my third birthday, our father and mother were going over seas by boat so that our father could attend a press conference in South Africa. I remember that day as if it were yesterday. We were at the dock to see our parents off. The day was slightly cloudy, with a cool breeze. Heero held me as our parents gave us each a hug and kiss. That was the last time we ever saw them. We watched the boat set sail away from the dock. When they were halfway out of sight, Heero turned around so that we could start home."

"Before he had even taken five steps, we heard something coming toward us. In only about a minute, large OZ Mobile Suits had flown toward us, and kept going until they were passed us. Heero turned around to see where they were going. He had always disliked OZ. Although he had always been intrigued by Mobile Suits. We saw it happening right before our eyes. Each of the pilots of the OZ suits charged up their Beam Cannons. They all fired in sync and the ship exploded, with Malaya and Eyagy Uey, our parents, on board."

"I remember Heero scream no, his tears falling on top of my head as he held me close. I was so young, but I did understand what was going on. I asked Heero if our parents were all right. His tears just fell, but I understood. Our parents were not coming back. The wind seemed to turn even colder, and the clouds darker. We hardly noticed rescue crews and other personal running down the dock. Some got into small boats and rode out to the wreckage to search for survivors. A few people came up to us, asking if we were all right. A man walked up and offered to hold me for Heero. He grabbed onto me tighter, and me onto him. He refused to give me to anyone else, as did I."

Here, Kari stopped and took a shuddering breath, and then continued.

"Heero asked a soldier who had come with the rest if he knew who had planned this attack on a such innocent people who weren't even fighting in OZ's and the Romepheler's war. What the man said, still haunts me today, even though they are an ally to the Gundams and the colony's now."

"Who was it?" asked Woofei.

Kari said angrily, "Lady Un."

"Lady Un?!" Katra exclaimed. "She's the one who attacked the ship? Are you sure that it wasn't a mistake?"

"I'm sure. They must have seen my father as an obstacle, something that had to be gotten rid of to achieve their goals. I wouldn't be surprised if they had been planning that attack for a long time. They were only waiting for the right time when he wouldn't have been in a large crowd. I know that Lady Un is an ally now, but I still can't help hating her to this day."

Her hands were clenched into fists and her shoulders were shaking in rage.

"I don't understand how people can kill the innocent who simply want to see peace for their generation and the next. How anyone could want to show their faces after murdering the parents of innocent children, just for their cause, I'll never know, but they do, and I think there is only one word to explain it all. Insanity. That's the only thing that killing and war are. Pure and complete insanity."

"Kari," Katra said quietly.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at them with her lonely eyes, "I'm getting off the subject. Well, ever since that day, Heero had taken care of me. He was more than just my brother. He was the only family that I had. I cherished that thought and never took it for granted. Over the years, he began to hate OZ and Romepheler more and more, and wanted to have revenge for our parents. When he was only ten, he decided that he was finally going to take his stand for peace and freedom. That's when he told me that he was going to the colonies in space. He thought that he could be more of a help in space then on Earth."

"I wanted to go with him so badly, but he said that I would be safer on Earth. He said that he would come back for me one day when things were better and he would take me out to space with him. I waited for a long time. At first I got letters every few weeks, then every month, then once a year, and then the letters stopped coming altogether. Finally, I came to space my self. Not only to find my brother, but also to become a Gundam pilot. Heero had told me about being a Gundam pilot and I thought that if my brother could do it, then so could I."

"Their hopes seemed high for me, and all of the training that I went through paid off. When smaller attacks were set upon OZ, I usually went. Even though I hate fighting, I thought that this was the only way to see my brother again. I thought, no, I knew that there were others ways to maintain peace, but this seemed like my last alternative to help. When I finally tracked Heero down, I was so happy, but now it seems that my happiness was only in vain. He hardly seems to remember who I am, and if he does, he doesn't care. He is no longer the loving older brother that I once had, or the one in that picture."

Duo leaned against the wall, "That sounds like Heero to me. Leaving his little sister behind and then forgetting about her. That's something only he'd probably do."

Katra walked over and put his hand on Kari's shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said smiling gently at her. "I'm sure that Heero will change a bit after he gets used to you being around him for a while."

"You're right Katra," she said. "Thank you."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Suddenly, sirens went off. They all looked at each other, nodded, and left the room. 

"Now what's happening?" Duo said.

"They're coming toward the station again, probably to attack, and this time they aren't Mobile Dolls," said Nown.

"There aren't that many," said Lady Un, "you can get rid of them easily. Can your new friend handle it?"

Lady Un looked at Kari. Kari looked sternly back at her. She didn't say anything.

"She can handle it," Trowa said for her.

"If we're going then we had better go now," Heero said.

The others agreed and they went to the hanger. 

"Kari," Duo said before they got into their Gundams, "what's with your Gundam? I've never seen a Mobile Suit with the ability to maneuver the way yours did. It was amazing."

"My Gundam is a brand new model. It has two modes. One is like how your suits are. It has a seat and control panel. In that mode, it maneuvers just like the rest of your Gundams."

"What's its second mode?"

"The second mode is very useful. The seat is gone and you stand up. Devices that are like suction cups attach to each side of my head, on my arms, hands, and legs. These can sense my movements. Like if I punch with my right hand, so does my Gundam. That's how it can maneuver so well."

"Wow," Duo said. "That's some mobile suit."

"Hey, if you two are coming you better come now," said Heero from behind them.

Kari and Duo nodded at him and went to their mobile suits. Duo grabbed the cord as usual and Kari just made a jump up and she was in her cockpit.

"05 online."

"04 ready."

"03 online."

"02 ready and fired up."

"01 online."

"Gundam 06, Nereia, online."

"Nereia?" Woofei said.

"That's the name of my Gundam, just like Death Scyte."

"Lets go," Heero said, ignoring Kari's comment and thrusting his suit out of the main hanger doors.

The others followed him and made it out into space. They soon confronted about twenty Mobile Suits.

"Surrender now and we'll spare your lives," Kari said to them.

The others, including Katra, were surprised. That's what Katra usually said, but Kari thought along the same lines and beat him to the punch.

"Eat my dust!" shouted one of the mobile suit pilots, and went right at Kari.

"Then I have no choice," she said quietly. "Switch to Movement Sensing Mode!"

She stood up. Her seat pulled back and the sensors came down. Kari attached them and took a fighting stance. The other mobile suit flew at her. She pulled her arm back and then thrust it forward. The fist of her Gundam shot straight through the Mobile Suits middle.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She pulled the fist out of the mobile suit and it exploded.

"Incoming Trowa!" Duo shouted through his transmitter.

Heavy Arms, Trowa's Gundam, shot a round of bullets from its arm. Heero blasted two with his Beam Cannon. The others easily destroyed most of the others, but a few were still left.

"Duo," Heero said to him through the transmitter, "you and the others go back to the station. I can handle the rest of them."

** **

****"What? Are you nuts? You aren't immortal Heero. You need help just like the rest of us do, and what if something happened? What about Kari?" Duo said back.

"Just go," Heero repeated, and he thrust his suit toward the rest of the mobile suits.

"Heero! Get back here! Heero!" Duo sighed in exasperation. "Fine, think your immortal, but don't blame me if you get your sorry selfkilled."

"Come on Duo," Trowa said, "he can take care of himself."

They made their way back to the space station. As soon as they had landed their Gundams and all gotten out, they went quickly to the control room.

"How's Heero doing Nown?" Katra asked as soon as the entered the room.

"Pretty well," she answered, "he doesn't seem to be having any trouble what so ever."

"Well that's no surprise," Duo said.

"Kari, are you feeling alright?" Trowa asked her.

"Huh?" she said, her head snapping toward him. "Oh, yes. I'm fine Trowa."

She had been looking a bit pale. Suddenly, something on the screen caught her eye.

_ _

"What's that?" she said.

Everyone focused their attention on the screen. Another Mobile Suit was flying toward Heero from the distance. 

"It looks like it could be a Gundam," said Woofei, as he looked at the white Suit

Relena let out a gasp, "It can't be!"

They all looked at her. Relena faced Nown.

"Nown," she said, "Is that what I think it is?"

Nown didn't answer. She just stared at the approaching Mobile Suit.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Kari said to herself.

Then, the Mobile Suit came into full view.

"Oh, my…" Relena started.

"It _is him!" Duo exclaimed._

"Zex Markeys," Nown said. "So, you've finally come back."

** **

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

They weren't the only ones who saw the Mobile Suit. Heero had also seen it.

"Zex," he said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, the face of a man, probably twenty, appeared on his screen. He had white hair, and blue eyes.

"It's been a long time, Heero Uey," he said.

"Your no threat here anymore Zex, you should leave while you have a chance," said Heero.

"Not happy to see an old friend, huh Heero?" Zex asked.

"You don't make friends with someone on the other side. Especially one that was driven insane by a defective Mobile Suit," Heero answered.

Zex smiled.

"You always were a bit hard to deal with Heero, but now you won't be a problem for me any more."

"Are you here to execute me for our new enemy?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, "I'm here on my own behalf. This is something I'm trying to prove myself."

"What would that be?"

"To show that the Gundams can be defeated."

"Well proving that will be in vain Zex because I doubt that even you can get rid of _six Gundam Pilots."_

"I wouldn't care if there were fifty of you pilots, I'm only interested in you," he answered.

"You couldn't terminate me once Zex, I doubt you can do it now," Heero said.

"We'll see Heero. We'll see." 

Zex's face disappeared, and Heero saw, with some rather surprised horror, that the last Mobile Suit had charged up its Beam Cannon! Before Heero could do anything, the suit shot its Cannon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"No way!" Major Sally exclaimed.

They looked as the Beam Cannon's shot hit the 01 head on, and then waited for the smoke to disappear.

"Heero, I can't lose you again, you just have to be alright," Kari said quietly.

_"Heero, be alright. If nothing else, at least survive for Kari's sake," Woofei thought._

Then the dust cleared.

"Oh, my…." Duo began.

Heero's Gundam was still there, but it was almost completely ripped apart, and there didn't seem to be any sign of movement. Everyone's eyes stared, unbelieving, at the scene in front of them. Then their eyes turned to Kari. She was shaking slightly, looking straight out. Her eyes seemed like they weren't seeing anything. She gasped and fell forward, catching herself with her palms on the control panel.

"No, Heero," she whispered as she clenched her hands and tears fell from her eyes. "Heero!" she screamed. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Back in his cockpit, Heero, even though he couldn't move, and his eyes saw nothing, he heard Kari's scream. Memories came flowing like water back into his mind. He remembered when he and Kari were little, when their parents were killed, when he took care of Kari.

"Kari," he whispered.

He remembered when they were older. The day he left to become a Gundam Pilot.

"Heero, please, let me come with you," Kari had said.

"No Kari, it's too dangerous for you. You stay at home," he had answered.

"It's dangerous for you too! I don't want to lose you like I lost Mommy and Daddy!" she had shouted.

Heero had knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Kari, listen to me," he had lifted her chin up. "I don't want to lose you either. That's why I'm doing this. This is the only way I think that I can protect you Kari."

"But can't you just protect me at home?" she had asked him.

Heero had smiled gently at his little sister.

"Kari, I know this is hard. It's hard for me too."

He had reached into his shirt and pulled out a brown cord. On the cord was a piece of carved ivory. He had taken it off, wrapped Kari's hand around it, and put his hand on hers.

"This is what you gave me last year for Christmas, but I want you to keep it for me so that you'll remember me. Kari, I promise that someday I will come back for you. When I do, you can come back with me to space. That's when you can also give me the necklace back. We'll be together again Kari, I promise."

He had put the necklace around her neck, hugged her, and then stood up and walked away. When the beautiful house that his family had once lived happily in was almost out of sight, he had turned back and waved.

"Kari," he said.

Then he remembered the day he finally had come back to get Kari. When he had gotten to the house, he had smiled. It looked exactly how he had remembered it. Then he got a little worried as he neared the house, there didn't seem to be any type of movement inside at all.

"Kari?!" he had shouted as he ran toward the house.

"Kari? Kari! Where are you?! Answer me Kari!" he had yelled as he had run through the house. "Maybe she's in her room."

She hadn't been there. Then Heero had run outside.

"Kari! Kari, where are you?!" he had called all over the yard.

That's when he had heard it, the sound of approaching Mobile Suits. Before Heero could react, the Suits were overhead. They had charged their Beam Cannon, and then shot at the house. He had watched in horror as the huge house that he had spent his childhood with Kari in disappeared in the flames.

"No! Kari!" he had yelled as he fell to his knees.

The flames that burned the house down, burned like the sorrow and hatred in his heart, and Heero had turned into the person he was now. Fighting, and not caring about the consequences, after that, he had hated OZ with all his heart.

"Kari!" Heero screamed now as he sat in his cockpit.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kari sat on her window seat in her quarters and cried into her knees. 

"Kari!" she heard Heero's yell echoing in her mind.

She gasped as her head snapped up. She jumped off her window seat, left her quarters, and ran down the hallway. Everyone had looked at her as she ran in.

"Heero's alive!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Duo also exclaimed.

She ran past them to the control panel. She pushed a button.

"Heero!" she said. " Heero! Can you hear me?!"

"Kari," Relena said, starting to walk toward her.

Katra reached out his hand out and grabbed Relena's shoulder.

"Wait Relena, she may be right, Heero might still be alive."

She nodded and looked at Kari. After a few more minutes, Heero's face appeared on the large screen. He looked beat up and tired.

"Heero" was all Kari could say as she smiled and tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"I don't believe it!" said Lady Un. 

"Someone get out there and bring him back!" Nown instructed to some soldiers nearby.

They saluted and one said, "We're on it ma'am."

"Then why are you still here talking to me? Get going!"

They quickly left the control room.

"Oh Heero," Relena said.

Soon, the others were in the hanger as they brought in Heero's Suit. The cockpit of his Suit opened and he limped out. He didn't bother with the cord. He just jumped down. He fell to his knees as he landed. Kari ran over and knelt down in front of him.

"Heero, are you okay?" she asked.

Heero looked up at her. Then, to Kari's surprise, he reached out and hugged her tightly. She quickly recovered from her shock and hugged him tightly back. Then she withdrew a little and then reached inside her shirt. She pulled out the necklace and gave it to Heero. Then they hugged each other again.

"I promised you that we would be together again someday Kari, and I promise that I'll never leave you again."


	3. Default Chapter Title

This is Chapter 3! In this chapter, Relena is captured by the Gundam's new enemy! Duo, Katra, Kari, and Nown go to bring her back and have another confintation with Zex. Also, Lady Un disappears and Kari is the only one who can stop the attacks on the Space Station.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

# Chapter 3

"Heero, I'm so glad that you're okay," Kari said to her older brother.

The other five Gundam Pilots, Lady Un, and Major Sally were in Heero's quarters. It had been only the day before that Heero had confronted Zex Markeys in battle. Zex had tricked him into getting himself hit and nearly killed. Now Heero, on Kari's strict attitude, was in bed. Heero was furious with Zex for what he had done, and the wounds that he had gotten were almost completely healed, but Kari refused to let him get out of bed, let alone let him try to find Zex. Now she sat at his bedside. Her hand had hardly left his the whole time he had been in his room.

"Kari," he said for the sixth time, "I'm so sorry about what I put you through. I shouldn't have left you that early. I should have waited until you were a bit older."

"Heero, it's alright," Kari said. "I think it's a good thing that you left that early. If you had stayed longer, your dream might have died, and I wouldn't have been inspired to become a Gundam too. Now we're together Heero, and you don't have to try to save the Earth and space all by yourself. I'm here, and so are the others."

Kari turned her head and smiled warmly at Duo, Katra, Trowa, and Woofei. Duo and Katra smiled back. Duo smiled a bit mischievously and Katra with the same warmth as Kari. Trowa and Woofei just gave small nods. Heero looked around Kari at them all.

_"Strange,"_ he thought, _"all this time that I've known them, I never really acknowledged them. I only really thought of them as people who were there to help me, and not people I needed to help me get to my best in combat."_

"Thanks you guys," he said aloud.

"For what?" Duo asked.

"For being there when I needed you to be," he answered, and said nothing more.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Relena walked down the hallway toward Heero's room. After what had happened the day before, she wasworried about him. She knew she had no reason to worry though. Heero had gotten out of worse than this easily. As she made her way down the hall, she felt as if someone was watching her. She spun around, but found no one. She was about to turn back around again, when someone put a hand over Relena's mouth! She struggled to get out of their grasp, but it was no use, they were too strong! Then, the person dropped a piece of paper on the ground, and pulled Relena into the shadows.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

In Heero's quarter, the door burst open. Everyone turned to see Nown in the doorway. She was panting and grasped a piece of paper in her hand.

"Nown, what is it?" Major Sally asked.

"It's, Relena," she panted. "She's gone. They took her."

Heero sat up straight up in bed.

"Where is she Nown?" he said.

She didn't answer, but she did hand the piece of paper that she held to Kari. She looked it over. Then she gritted her teeth and crumpled the paper in her hand.

"It's Zex," she said as she faced the others. 

"That's why I came in here," said Nown. "I want at least two or three of you to come with me to get Relena back."

"I'll go," said Duo, and then added. "Man, this really does show that Zex went nuts, capturing his own sister."

"I'm going too," said Katra.

Heero started to get out of his bed, but Kari stopped him immediately.

"Oh no you don't Heero, you are _not_ going out into space and especially after Zex after what happened yesterday," she said forcefully.

"But…" he started.

"Heero, remember when you used to take care of me when we were little?" Kari asked.

He nodded.

"Well, now it's my turn to take care of you," she said with a smile.

She stood up and faced Nown.

"I'm going with you."

"Can't say the kid doesn't get what she wants in her own way," Duo said to Katra.

Katra just smiled. Nown nodded and they left the room, heading toward the Mobile Suit hangers. Katra, Kari, and Duo got into their Gundams and Nown got into one of the Aries Suits. As soon as they were in space, Nown sent Transmissions to the three Gundam pilots.

"This is the plan," she said. "Vents open on the side of the station every ten minutes and stay open for only forty seconds. We have to get each of our Mobile Suits into those vents within forty seconds. After we get safely inside, we'll go to the main control room. There we might find something telling us where Relena is. After that we have to get rid of the base so it won't pose any threat afterward. I put some explosives and detonators in your Suits. They're under your seats in backpacks."

The three younger pilots reached under their seats and found a black back pack each. Duo and Katra put them on and Kari transferred her explosives to the backpack that she already wore.

"There it is," Nown told them.

They looked into the distance and saw a rather small space station. The four Mobile Suit pilots found the vents on the bottom of the station. They waited two minutes and the vents opened. Each slit was large enough to fit one Mobile Suit.

"Let's go!" Nown ordered. "Remember, we've only got forty seconds and the vents will start to close in two seconds."

She thrust her Aries forward and the others followed suit. They made it in easily and found themselves in the Station's Mobile Suit hanger. The landed their Suits in the shadows and got out.

"Have your guns at the ready," Nown whispered, just in case a soldier was around.

The younger pilots nodded and held their guns near their chests. They made their way to the large doors leading to the rest of the Station. Nown walked up to the control panel that you had to type a code into to open the doors. She tried a few times, but nothing would work.

"Shoot! I can't understand what the code could be!" she exclaimed.

"I know," said Kari. "Move back."

Nown looked at her, confused, but she moved back like Kari had told her to. Kari pointed her gun at the control panel and fired a single shot. It blasted the control panel to pieces.

"That works," said Duo as the doors slid open.

"Let's go," Kari said. 

They went silently down the hallways with their backs against the wall. The soon made it to the control room and found it extremely dark. The only thing that caused light were the lights of the screens. There was only one person in the room. Kari signaled to the others to stay in the doorway. Kari walked up silently behind the soldier. She jabbed him quickly on the neck and he fell over limply. She pulled a piece of rope out of her backpack, tied him up, and put him in the corner. Then she signaled for the others to come in. They walked in as Kari began to type on the control panel. After a few minutes, she looked at the screen and called the others over.

"Did you find where she is?" Nown asked.

"Not exactly," Kari said, as she pointed to the screen. "Relena is in one of these four corridors. I suggest that we each take one and if we find her, bring her back to the control room and contact the others. Got it?"

They nodded, each chose a corridor to check, and left the room.

"Geez," Duo said to Katra, as they were about to go their separate ways, "sometimes Kari reminds me so much of Heero it's scary."

Katra smiled and said, "That could be a good thing sometimes. It shows that she has good leadership qualities like him."

"Yeah, well I hope that there's at least on trait she won't inherit from Heero." 

"What's that?" Katra asked.

"Being a big pain in the neck and doing that silent thing he always does."

Katra smiled, shook his head and started toward his corridor.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Princess Relena," Nown whispered as she entered a room, "are you in here?"

She found the room empty.

"Darn!" she exclaimed, and moved down the hall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Relena? You in here? It's me, Duo."

He found nothing in the room except a few miscellaneous objects.

"Shoot!" he said, and then moved to the next room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Katra was having the same luck as the others. Every room he checked in was empty.

"Darn, that was the last room. I guess I should check them again though, just to be sure."

And he ran down to the beginning of the hallway to start all over again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kari was at the second to last room in her corridor. 

"If she's not in here then I'm going to get really ticked off," she said as she grabbed the door handle.

She quietly opened the door and walked in.

"Relena?" she whispered.

She heard a noise from the back of the room. She held her gun at the ready and advanced to the back corner. As she neared it, she saw what looked like a chair. Tied onto it was…

"Relena!" she exclaimed a bit louder than she meant to as she ran over.

She untied the gag around her mouth and then untied the ropes holding her to the chair.

"Are you okay Relena?" she asked her.

"Yes, I think so. Are you here alone Kari?"

"No, Nown, Katra, and Duo are here with me. Come on, we have to get back to the control room."

Then the two girls went down the hall quickly, Kari leading. Soon, they were in the control room.

"Guys," Kari said into a walkie talkie that she had, "I found Relena, we're in the control room."

"Got it," came Duo's voice. "Be there in a second."

As soon as Kari switched off her walkie talkie, she pulled a disk from her pocket, inserted it into the control panel, and began typing. Blue prints and other documents were now displayed on the screen. She typed frivolously as she transferred them to the disk.

"Kari, why are you transferring everything in their archives?" Relena asked.

"Because if they made another Space Station like this, we would have the information we needed to get around inside."

Relena nodded and leaned against the control panel.

"You know Kari, you remind me a lot of Heero sometimes," she said.

Kari sighed as she popped the disk out.

"Relena," she said, "I guess there is no way I can keep a secret from you. The truth is that Heero is my brother."

"Brother? He's your brother?"

Kari nodded, but said nothing else of it as the others came in.

"Princess Relena, I'm so glad you're alright," Nown said.

"Nown," Kari said, "you take Relena back to the Station and we'll deal with getting rid of this place."

"But…" Nown started.

"She's right Nown," said Katra. "It isn't safe here for Relena, you should go back."

"Alright," she sighed, "but you kids take care of yourselves."

Then she and Relena left the room.

"EERRGG! I hate it when people call me a kid!" Duo exclaimed.

"Forget it Duo, we have to get rid of this piece of junk," said Kari.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"How many explosives are left?" Kari asked.

Each of them held one out.  
  


"Good," she said. "We can put two of them on the walls here. In the next hall is the largest room in the Station. We can put the last one in there."

The other two nodded and they did as Kari said. They got to the room and opened the door. Kari walked in first.

"WWOO!" she exclaimed.

Duo jumped in the room and grabbed Kari's hand. He had grabbed her just in time because she was on the very edge of a deep hole. It seemed that it was a room that hadn't been finished. The hole was nearly seventy-five feet down, and it was pitch black inside the room.

"Phew! Thanks Duo, that was close," Kari said.

"No problem," he answered.

"Let's get that explosive ready and get out of this place," said Katra.

"Oh, I'm afraid you won't be leaving to soon," said a voice from the shadows.

The three Pilots spun around as the owner to the voice reveled itself.

"Zex," Kari growled.

"Not happy to see me Gundams?" he said with a smirk.

Then he turned to Kari.

"Who's this little girl? You shouldn't give that kind of a look at people because it isn't intimidating at all," he said. "Now who are you."

It wasn't a question. Kari stared at him for a moment and then smirked back.

"Nice try Zex, but comments like that don't discourage me," she said as she crossed her arms. "My name isn't really any of your business though, but if you have to be a pain in the neck about it, my name is Kari. If you were still going to be a threat, I'd probably get rid of you here and now for trying to kill my brother, but you aren't going to be a bother for me anymore."

"Now she sounds like you," Katra whispered to Duo.

"Brother? Heero Uey is your brother?"

_"Of course genius, I wouldn't have said it if he wasn't,"_ Kari thought.

"But how did you get here with the others? Nown had the only Aries Suit. There isn't any way you could have gotten here unless you rode in one of their Suits. Unless you're…" he stared at Kari.

"A Gundam Pilot too," she finished for him with a smirk.

He looked stunned for a moment but then regained his composure. 

"Well, I can't have a girl counterpart of Heero in my way, especially if she's a Gundam."

Zex lunged at Kari. She pulled her gun out in front of her, but before she could shoot, Zex grabbed her wrist. To all of their horror, especially Kari's, Zex pulled his arm back and then threw Kari right over the edge of the hole! She was in midair for a split second, and then fell onto the rough edge of the side of the hole. She rolled down the side, sometimes bouncing into the air. She rolled until she came to the bottom, where she bounced, rolled a little farther, and then slid to a stop. Duo and Katra looked down at her. She didn't move.

"Oh man, Kari," Duo said.

"Well, that's taken care of," said Zex as he stepped away from the edge.

Katra turned on Zex.

"You," was all he could say as his shoulders shook in rage.

Then Duo turned to him, but he wasn't as speechless as Katra had been.

"You monster!" Duo exclaimed. "You really have gone nuts! She may be a Gundam, but she's still just a kid!"

Zex ignored Duo's comment. He did however point his gun at them.

"You shouldn't worry, you'll be with your friend soon enough," he pointed his gun toward an elevator behind him. "Get in, but before you do, get rid of those guns, I don't want any funny stuff while my back is turned."

Duo and Katra hesitated and then threw their guns down the hole, and then they got into the elevator. They were soon on the bottom. Then Zex tied them to a beam and took out his gun.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kari opened her eyes slightly. Her vision was blurred, but she could see what was going on. She tried to get up, but something caught her eye first. It was Duo's gun. She reached over as far as she could to grab it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Finally, you Gundams will be out of my hair," Zex said with a sneer.

He pointed his gun at the two of them. Duo and Katra put their heads down and squeezed their eyes shut. Then they heard two gunshots, but didn't feel anything. They slightly opened their eyes and gasped. The ropes that had been holding them had fallen to the floor! Then they looked at Zex, who was cradling his right hand in his left. He had dropped his gun and his glove had something red on it. Blood. Duo and Katra turned in surprise. There they saw Kari. She was barely standing, but she held Duo's gun steadily in her right hand as she kept it pointed at Zex.

"You," he growled. "How could you still be alive?"

Kari said nothing but looked Zex straight in the eyes, and she wasn't wavering. But her eyes and right hand were the only things that were steady. The rest of her looked like she might collapse. Zex looked into her stern, gray eyes.

"Yes, you truly are Heero Uey's sister. I can see it in your eyes. Well, I can see that it might take longer to get rid of you than I expected. I'll leave for now, but I'll be back Gundams, you can count on it."

Then Zex stepped into the shadows, and was gone. Duo and Katra turned back to Kari. She fell to her knees and then fell completely to the floor. Katra ran over to her.

"She'll be okay," he said as he handed Duo his gun, "but we should get back as soon as we can."

Duo nodded. He walked over to the side of the ledge and attached the last explosive. Katra picked Kari up and they headed toward the elevator. They made it to the Mobile Suit hanger without being seen. Katra grabbed a cord and was pulled up to Kari's Gundam. He carefully laid her inside and then got into his own Gundam.

"Hey Katra, how are we going to get Kari back?" Duo asked.

"I'll carry her Suit with mine," he answered. "We have to get out of here quickly, I'm just detonating the explosives now."

"Right."

Duo went over to the vents with Katra by his side, Kari's Gundam in the arms of his. They made it out quickly and flew a good distance from the station before turning around. They saw the station explode in a large ball of fire. Then their eyes opened wide when the fire and smoke cleared. Floating there was Zex's white Mobile Suit, the TallGeese. Then his face appeared on their screens.

"I always keep a promise Gundams, I will be back, and I be looking forward to seeing you and your brother again Kari."

Then his face disappeared. Then his Suit flew into space. The Gundams turned around and went back to the station. They found Nown and Relena waiting in the hanger for them. As soon as he had landed, Katra got down and ran straight for Kari's Gundam.

"What happened?" Nown asked when Duo came over to them.

"Kari had a bit of a close encounter with Zex," Duo said.

They watched as Katra went up on the cord and stood on her open cockpit.

"Are you okay Kari?" he panted.

She lifted her head up, smiled weakly, and said, "Yeah, I think I'm okay Katra."

Katra reached his hand out her. He took it and he helped her out. They both stood on Kari's cockpit, holding the others hands. Down below, Duo's eyes widened as he looked at the two.

_"No way!" _he thought. _"Could Kari and Katra actually be falling for each other?"_

_ _

He gave himself a mental shake to clear his head. He knew that it could never happen. He watched as their hands pulled apart and they each got down, Katra by the cord and Kari with a jump.

"Are you alright Kari?" Relena asked as the two walked over.

She nodded. 

"Come on," said Nown, "Heero's worried about you."

They all went down to Heero's quarters and found him sitting up in bed, but he stood up when they walked in.

"Are you alright?" he asked Kari. "It looks like something happened to you."

"That is a pretty good cut you got on your arm, and it looks like you hurt your leg too," said Trowa.

"No, I'm fine, really," she said, covering the large cut on her arm up with her hand.

"What happened over there?" Woofei asked.

Duo and Katra explained what happened with some help from Nown and Kari.

"You should have seen Zex's face turn green when he found out that Kari was Heero's sister," Duo laughed.

"But remember Duo, he certainly seemed serious about wanting to get Kari out of the way," said Katra. "I think he knows that since Kari is Heero's sister, she'll get in his way just like Heero did before, and he certainly doesn't want that to happen again."

"We're definitely going to have to be on our guard from now on," said Kari.

They all nodded and sat there in silence for a few minutes until there was a large jolt. It was so large that Kari fell out of the chair she had been sitting in.

"What the heck was that?!" she exclaimed as she stood up.

"I don't know, but we'd better find out," said Nown.

They all stood up and went to the control room.

"Now what?" Duo said.

"Two things," said Major Sally. "Number one, Lady Un is missing, and two, we're being attacked again. We had a plan to have Lady Un send them a transmission to make them stop, but since she's disappeared, it won't work."

"What are we going to do then?" Kari said.

They were all caught off their guard when the Station gave a large jolt again. Kari fell backward into Katra, who caught her. They looked into each others eyes for only about thirty seconds, but it seemed like hours to them. Duo was the only one who noticed.

_"Man, was I right about them?" _he thought.

Kari stood back up. Then she went over to Major Sally.

"I think I can find out where Lady Un went," she said to her.

"How?" she asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

Kari took a pair of glasses out of her pocket and put them on. She typed on the control panel and a blueprint appeared on the screen. She typed some more and it moved to the hanger.

"There," she said finally. "One of the Aries is gone. There's no telling where she's gone by now so we'll have to think of something else."

"Why not just kicking their butts?" Duo mumbled.

"Duo," Kari sighed. "There are other solutions other than violence."

"Like what?"

"We could actually use our brains instead of our Mobile Suits for once," she answered.

Another jolt, the strongest of all, made Kari, Relena, and Major Sally fall to the floor. When everything calmed down, Kari had lost her glasses and was searching the floor for them. Relena saw them and picked them up.

"Here Kari," she said, handing them to her.

"Thanks Relena, my eyesight isn't that bad, but sometimes I can hardly see without my glasses," she said as she put them on.

When she looked at Relena, Relena gasped. 

"What?" she said, confused. 

Relena stood up and said, "Major Sally, I think we can solve this without fighting _and_ you can also have Lady Un send that transmission."

Sally looked at her, confusion outlining her face.

"I'll show you in a moment," she said with a smile.

Then she grabbed the hand of a rather surprised Kari and left the control room.

"Relena, where are we going?" Kari asked.

"To my room."

"Why?" 

"You'll see when we get there."

They went into Relena's room and she sat Kari down in front of her vanity. Then he took a brush and separated Kari's hair. Then she braided the two sections and tied them into buns, tieing them each in place with a ribbon. Then she gave Kari a dress that she had worn in the Sank Kingdom and told her to put it on. Then she gave Kari her glasses, looked her over, and nodded in satisfaction. They went to the control room and stopped in the doorway. Relena cleared her throat to get their attention. They turned around and each gave a start.

"Lady Un?" Trowa whispered.

"No," Relena said with a shake of her head. "This is Kari."

They all stared at her.

"You see, with her glasses on, Kari looks almost exactly like Lady Un only her eyes are gray. Kari can pose as Lady Un and send a transmission to them, telling them to stop attacking us."

"It's worth a try," Duo said as the Station jolted again. "I don't think the Station can take much more of this."

"Are you okay with this Kari?" Heero asked.

She nodded. Then they went to the transmission room at the end of the hallway. Nown typed in the right frequency.

"You're on," she whispered as the face of a soldier appeared on the screen across form Kari.

"This is Lady Un on behalf of the Space Station that you are attacking at this very moment," she said, making her voice deeper.

"Colonel Un?" the soldier said in surprise. "We had last heard that you were dead."

"Well I'm alive and well, but I won't be if you keep bombarding this Station," she said fiercely.

"My apologies Colonel Un, but we received information that the Gundam pilots were staying at this base."

"Well the information you received was inaccurate, and I suggest that you stop immediately before we decide to fight back with our own forces."

"Oh, oh no Colonel Un! We'll stop immediately ma'am! Is there anything else?"

A thought struck her.

"Yes, what is your next plan of attack against the Gundams?"

"Well, we decided to start an attack on the earth. Do you have any objections Colonel Un?"

"No, carry on, but tell me where you are planning on attacking first."

"We decided on the Winner estate."

"Fine, carry on with your mission." 

"Ma'am!" he said with a salute.

He blanked out and then Kari turned to the others.

"Looks we're going to be making a trip to the Earth."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The day before they were supposed to leave for Earth, Katra sat in his quarters, thinking. His mother lived on their estate and he didn't want anything to happen to her. Suddenly, his thoughts stopped as he heard the sound of music from down the hallway. It sounded like a violin. Katra stood up and stuck his head out the door. Yes, the noise was coming from down the hallway. He left his room and went down the hall. The music grew louder as he neared Kari's quarters. He peeked inside to find Kari standing in the middle of the room, her eyes closed in concentration as she played a beautiful melody on her violin. Katra smiled and clapped softly when Kari ended her song. She turned in surprise to see him leaning against the doorframe.

"You play very well," he said, still smiling.

She smiled and said, "Thanks Katra, no one's every complemented me about how I play the violin before. Do you play Katra?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said.

"Would you like to play together?" Kari asked.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute."

He left the room and got his own violin and then came back. The two nodded at each other and began playing the same song. Duo was passing Kari's room when he heard the music. He looked through a crack in the doorway and saw them playing together. He listened until they ended. Then he listened to their conversation.

"Katra, who lives on your estate on Earth?" Kari asked.

"My mother lives there. My father was killed in a battle in the war," he answered.

"I'm sorry, but you are very lucky to still have your mother. I wish I could be as lucky as you are."

Katra looked at her. Her eyes looked lonely again.

"You're very fortunate to have someone who cares so much for you. I know that I have Heero, and that should be enough. Sometimes it is, but sometimes I just wish that I had someone else who cared about me," she said.

"It's true that Heero is someone who cares a lot about you, but there is someone else. I care a lot about you too Kari," Katra said.

She turned to him. 

"Katra."

Duo watched as Kari leaned up and both of their lips met. Duo turned out of the doorway.

_"Ah man! I was right about thoughs two!" _he thought.

Katra and Kari pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Well, I should be going back to my quarters," Katra said as he went to the door.

"Katra," Kari said.

"HHMM?" he asked as he turned his head around.

"I care about you too," she said.

He smiled, nodded and left the room.

"Oh! Duo!" he said in surprise. "Have you been out here this whole time?"

"Nope," he said with a smirk, "I was just passing by."


	4. Default Chapter Title

Here's Chapter 4! Everyone goes to Earth, where Katra, Kari, and Woofei take a little side trip to the Winner estate where Kari and Katra start to become even closer to each other. Plus, this wouldn't be much of a chapter if the new enemy or Zex (Hint hint!) didn't appear either would it? Well, here goes!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Chapter 4**

** **

"Is everything ready?" Nown asked a soldier next to her.

"Yes Lieutenant Nown, the shuttle is ready for the trip to the earth," he said with a salute.

"Good," she said. 

Then she turned around to the others that waited from behind her.

"The shuttles ready to go, we'd better board," she said to them.

They nodded and went over to the small civilian shuttle that would take them to Earth. It only had room for the six Gundam pilots, Relena, Nown, a few soldiers, and a cargo bay that just barely fit the six Gundams' Mobile Suits. They had chosen such a small shuttle because if their enemy was looking for them then they wouldn't suspect such a small ship for civilians. They all boarded the shuttle and took seats. Closest to the cockpit was Duo and Heero, in the seats beside them was Trowa and Woofei. Behind Heero and Duo were Relena and Nown, next to them was Kari and Katra, and behind them in the last few seats were the soldiers that were coming with them.

The hanger doors opened and the thrusters on the shuttle flared on. The shuttle made its way into space smoothly until they were almost halfway to Earth. That's when they heard something go off in the cockpit.

"What's going on?" Nown asked as she stood up in her seat.

"We've been spotted ma'am!" one of the soldiers in the cockpit told her. "Should we high tail it to Earth?"

"No, we're still too far away, we'll have to hold them off or get rid of them," she answered, turning to the Gundam pilots.

"Don't even ask," Duo said, holding his hands up. "I'm not turning down a fight now after sitting still for nearly and hour."

"Why not?" Kari said. "If it's Zex then he's got some payback coming anyway."

The two stood up and headed back to the cargo bay.

"I doubt that there's that many," said Duo. "The two of us will probably be enough to get rid of them."

"Or to hold them Duo. We are not going to just jump in and destroy them," Kari said forcefully.

"Okay, okay, let's just get going already," he said.

The two got into their Gundams and the bay doors opened. They flew out to confront only about six Mobile Suits.

"If you surrender to us now, then we'll spare you," Kari said to them.

"Geez, sometimes you sound too much like Katra," Duo said.

"Drop dead!" the lead Mobile Suit pilot shouted at her.

"Do their answers _always_ have to sound like that?" Duo said as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and fight already!" Kari said.

"Alright, now you sound more like my kinda' kid!" he said as he lunged forward.

The other Mobile Suits got the idea and lunged forward at him. Unfortunately, Duo was going to fast and so were the other Mobile Suits. It suddenly hit Kari that if Duo collided with the others, then there wouldn't be any Duo for Heero to drive insane!

"Duo! Get outta' there before you get yourself killed you idiot!" Kari exclaimed.

"Okay, now that just sounded like me talkin' ta' Heero," Duo said.

"Just shut up and _move_!"

Duo made a quick maneuver and just barely missed the Mobile Suits.

"Took ya' long enough," Kari said.

"Aw, so sue me," he answered. "Now let's get rid of these guys."

"Right. Switch to Movement Sensing Mode!"

Kari switched modes just as a Mobile Suit was lunging at her. She pulled out her Beam Boomerang and threw it. It went right past the head of the Mobile Suit and the pilot laughed.

"Nice try kid, but it's going to take a little more than that to get rid of us," he said.

"Oh, believe me, I didn't even need to aim that to know that it's going to hit you," she answered.

He just laughed. Then, without him realizing it, the Boomerang made a sharp turn, flew back and went right through the middle of the Mobile Suit, and then it exploded. Kari caught it and attached it back onto her Gundam. Then it was Duo's turn. He brought out his Beam Sword.

"You think we're afraid of your Beam Sword kid?" the pilot in front of him asked.

"I didn't think you would be, but I do know that anyone who sees the Great Destroyer has a date with his Maker," Duo said with a smirk.

"Bring it on," he said to Duo.

"Suit yourself. Haayaa!" he shouted as he went toward them.

One swipe of his Beam Sword and three were gone in a flash. The last remaining two turned and tried to high tail out of there, but Kari and Duo certainly weren't letting them go that easily.

"Oh no you don't," Kari said as she and Duo blasted their thrusters on and, to the pilots horror, were right in front of the Mobile Suits.

They charged their Beam Cannons and fired them quickly. The two Suits disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Well that was easy enough," Duo said.

"Yeah, but just in case, we should stay in our Gundams and protect the shuttle," Kari said.

"But we could attract more enemy Suits," Duo said.

"Aw, so what, we pretty close to earth, and besides, if we have some trouble, then we can just get the others out here," Kari answered.

Duo agreed and they contacted Nown and told her their plans. 

"Kari, sometimes you scare me," Duo said.

"Why?" she said, confused.

"Well," he said with a laugh, "sometimes you sound like Katra with wanting to let the enemy live if they surrender. Then sometimes you sound like Heero, with being forceful and everything. Then there are times when you sound just like me, like earlier when you told me that I was an idiot, when you told me to shut up, and a couple of other things, that sounded exactly like me talking to Heero. It just sorta' surprised me and freaked me out."

Kari gave a little giggle.

"Yeah, I guess I did sound like all of you guys a couple of times, but I can't really help it. I was trained to be able to change my personality fairly easily. I can usually do it when I want to, but sometimes I just do it spontaneously."

"Man Kari, who trained you to be a Gundam anyway?" Duo asked.

That's when Kari gave a serious look at the picture of Duo's face on her screen.

"Okay, now don't you start doing the Heero thing on me," he said.

"Sorry Duo, but I'm not allowed to tell a single person who trained me or made my Gundam, Nereia. I'm not even allowed to tell Heero," she said with extreme seriousness.

"Yeah, I understand, just forget what I said," he answered.

She nodded and nothing more was said about it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Master Katra!" the large, dark, burly man exclaimed as he came toward the small party from space.

"Rasheed, what are you doing here?" Katra asked with a smile as the man walked up to him.

"Master Katra, your mother requests that you come to see her immediately. She saw the message you sent to her about the new enemy planning on attacking the estate. She would like you and the other Gundams to come and help protect it."

"Well, would you guys mind if we went to the estate now?" he asked as he turned to the others.

"Well, we were planning on going to the Sank Kingdom beforehand," said Nown.

"Well, why don't just you and two others go Katra? If they do attack, I'm sure that three would be enough to get rid of them. Hey, don't you two give me that look. I meant that three would be enough to get rid of them _or_ to hold them off," said Duo.

Kari and Katra had both given him a Look when he had talked about getting rid of the enemy if they attacked.

"I guess that would work," Katra said.

"I'll go with you Katra," Kari said.

"I will too," said Woofei.

The others looked at him with a bit of surprise. He wasn't the type that would actually shun everyone, but he didn't usually volunteer openly to go along with anyone, anywhere. Though the others agreed, so it was settled. They planned on going to the Winner estate and if nothing happened within a few days then they would meet the others in the Sank Kingdom.

"What about our Gundams?" Katra asked.

"Don't worry, I've already arranged for a truck to take them ahead of us," Rasheed replied.

Katra nodded in approval.

"Take care of yourselves," said Trowa.

They nodded and went to a large car that was waiting for them. The three pilots climbed inside.

"Master Katra, you've been very missed back at the estate. Especially by your mother and me," Rasheed said.

"Well, I've missed home too. I can't wait to show you guys the estate," Katra said.

"I'm glad that we're going with you Katra," Kari said.

He nodded and they sat back and relaxed a little during the long trip.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The car pulled up in front of a large Victorian house. Kari looked at it in awe as she stepped out of the car. The house was huge, with large balconies and windows. The four walked into the house.

"Mistress Winner, Master Katra is here," Rasheed called out.

When there was no answer, Rasheed turned to Katra.

"She must be down below," he said.

He nodded.

"What do you mean, down below?" Woofei asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you," Katra said, motioning for them to follow him outside.

They followed Katra outside and around to the side of the house. He stepped onto a patch of dirt and Woofei, Kari, and Rasheed followed suit. Katra flipped up a shingle on the house and pressed a button under it. Woofei and Kari were surprised to feel a large jolt and were even more surprised when the patch of dirt began to move down into the ground. It soon gave one more jolt after a few minutes when it came to a stop. They stepped off and looked around. They found themselves in a rather large Mobile Suit hanger.

There were Aries and Leos everywhere and their Gundams stood near the hanger door where mechanics were working on them.

"Katra!" a blond haired woman called as she ran over to them.

"Mother!"

Mrs. Winner ran up and gave Katra a tight hug.

"Oh Katra it's so good to see you, I've missed you so much," she said.

"I've missed you too Mother," he said.

"Oh, these are two of the other Gundam pilots aren't they? I remember Woofei, and this must be Kari," she said as she walked over to the. "Kari, Katra told me about you in his message. So, your Heero's sister?"

"Yes Mrs. Winner, I just found him about a week ago," Kari answered.

Mrs. Winner smiled and then turned back to Katra.

"Katra, why don't you show them around while your Mobile Suits are being worked on, I'm sure that they'd like to see the compound."

"Sure Mother," he said as he turned back to the other two. "Come on, I'll show you around."

The three teenagers walked out of the large hanger doors and into bright sunlight. They looked around to find themselves in the middle of a large market place. There were a lot of people around, which made the market place very busy.

"Stay close," Katra said. "It gets busy around here at this time of day, and it's easy to get lost.

The other two nodded and followed Katra, Kari next to him and Woofei lagging behind a little. As they walked along, Woofei couldn't help looking at Kari a lot.

_"She really does resemble Heero a lot. Sometimes I just can't get over how she reminds us all of him,"_ he thought as he walked along. _"She and Katra seem to get along very well too. I wonder if_..._"_

_ _

__His thoughts stopped as he looked at Kari and Katra again. He watched, slowly, as if he were deciding whether to do it or not, as Katra carefully slipped his hand into Kari's. She looked surprised for a moment, as if she might pull away, but she then smiled at the blond haired boy and kept her hand in his.

_"Maybe Duo was right about them,"_ he thought.

Then Kari smiled back at Woofei.

"Come on Woofei, we don't want to lose you," she said.

He nodded and walked a little faster so that he was closer to them. They walked a little farther until a strange noise could be heard. Everyone else in the streets kept on with their daily lives, obviously not hearing the sound, but Kari stopped dead in her tracks when the sound reached her ears.

"Kari, what's the matter?" Woofei asked from behind. 

That's when Katra noticed that she had stopped. He turned back around and looked at her. Her hand had slipped from his. She was standing in her spot, her face etched with concentration. Her eyes were cold.

"Kari?" Katra asked quietly.

She closed her eyes and listened. That's when the other two faintly heard the sound.

"Mobile Suits, Leos. They're coming this way," she said with the uttermost seriousness as she opened her eyes.

"Kari, are you sure?" Katra asked.

His question was answered when sirens began to go off.

"Attention everyone," Abara's voice blared over a speaker. "Enemy Leos are headed this way. We suggest that you all find shelter immediately. You should find safety in an orderly fashion and…."

His voice disappeared as the speaker exploded from a gunshot. The three pilots gasped and the people around them broke into a frenzied panic as six Leos landed only about one hundred feet away from them. The Mobile Suits turned to the people. Then, one of them fired a large shot. The three teenagers jumped out of the way, Woofei to the left and Kari and Katra to the right. Woofei lunged behind a small pile of metal. Kari and Katra were still out in the open. Katra put his arm tightly around Kari as they squeezed their eyes shut.He pushed Kari's head down as he lowered his own as the shot made contact with the ground. Hard. There was a large explosion of fire and dust.

It rushed past the three. When it cleared, Woofei looked over the pile of metal, and the other two lifted their heads. The Leos were gone. Then they heard screams to the left of them. They looked over to see the mobile suits in front of the crowd. To the surprise of the other two, Kari jumped up and ran at the Mobile Suits.

"Kari! What are you doing?!" Woofei called after her.

She didn't answer, but just kept running. Then, when she was right behind them, she stopped.

"Hey you slime bags! Over here," she called as she flared her arms about.

The Leos turned around.

"Come and get me!" she shouted.

"We'll get to you soon enough kid," one of the pilots said to her.

"Hey, wait a second," another pilot said as the hand of his Mobile Suit lifted up. "That's one of the Gundam pilots! We have to get rid of her first!"

Then the rest of the Leos turned on her.

"OOOOH shoot," Kari said as she turned around and began to run to her left, away from Katra, Woofei, and the people.

"Kari, what in the heck do you think you're doing!?" Katra called to her.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm distracting them! Go get the Gundams and bring them back here," she called back.

"But Kari!" Katra said.

"Don't argue! Just go!" she shouted as she ran around a building corner.

Woofei jumped up, and was about to go after Kari, but Katra stopped him.

"No, let's get the Gundams, we're no help without them," he said.

"But Katra," he said.

"Don't worry, I trust her," Katra said.

Woofei nodded and they began to run back to the hanger.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_"What have I gotten myself into?!"_ Kari thought frantically to herself as she ran. _"There's no way those guys are going at their highest speed_. _I'm surprised they haven't caught up with me already_._ Well, I've only got one idea to get them off my back, and I sure as heck hope that it works_._"_

_ _

__Kari came to a sudden stop. The Leos passed right over her. Then she sped into a nearby alley. She jumped, flipped, and landed on a clothesline.

_"How in the world does Trowa do this?"_ she thought as she balanced on the thin cord.

She held her breath as the Leos passed her again. Then they passed again and she thought that she was in the clear, but then one of them spotted her.

"There she is," he called to the others.

Kari jumped down and landed softly on the ground. Then she high tailed it out of the alley. She was glad to see that all of the people had cleared the streets. She ran down two more blocks, the Leos right at her heels. She was in the middle of another street when one of the pilots fired at her again. She took this chance to jump into another alley, since the flying dirt and smoke hid her movements. She held her breath again as they passed her. She breathed a sigh of relief when they didn't turn back. Then, without warning, a large shadow covered her.

_"Please let it be Katra, please let it be Katra,"_ she thought.

Then she opened up her eyes and looked above her. It wasn't Katra. 

"Dang it!" she shouted as she turned around to go out the other way.

She gasped as she turned around. That way was blocked too. She looked up. Two more were on top of the buildings that she was between. She looked around frantically, searching for any way out. There was none. Her arms hung down at her sides as she looked around helplessly. Kari was trapped.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Katra and Woofei were running at high speed toward the hanger. They finally reached it within five minutes, but it seemed a lot longer to them. They bound up the steps and bolted inside. They headed to their Gundams, where a mechanic was standing, wiping his hands on a red cloth. He looked at them with surprise as they ran over.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked.

"We need the Gundams, now," Woofei said.

"Well, your in luck, I just finished some special work on that one," he said as he pointed to the 06.

They grabbed the cords and were pulled up. 

"Thanks a lot," Katra said as his cockpit hatch closed.

"Pleasures all mine," he said. "Believe me, pleasures all mine."

Katra's Gundam, Sand Rock, grabbed onto the Nereia and they headed out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Aw jeez," Kari said as she looked from side to side. "I really screwed up now."

She gasped as one of the Leos reached in its metal hand to grab her. She pressed up against the wall as best she could as it neared her. Suddenly, a curved Beam Scythe slashed out and cut off the Leos arm. It started a chain reaction and the whole Suit exploded. She smiled as she looked up.

"Duo!" she exclaimed.

There stood the Death Scythe, the sun glistening behind it. It shot its gun out and destroyed the Leos one by one.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," his voice came from the 02 as he lowered the hand of his Gundam for Kari to climb on.

"Thanks Duo, I owe you one," she smiled.

He smiled back. Then they heard a sound, not to far away.

"Looks like your boyfriend's coming," he said.

"Duo!" she yelled.

He just laughed. Soon, Nataku, Woofei's Gundam, and Sand Rock were with them.

"Some other Leos spotted us, they're pretty far behind, probably so we wouldn't notice them," Katra said.

"Well to bad for them," Duo said.

"Here Kari," Katra said as he set down the 06. 

Duo reached the 02's hand in front of Kari's cockpit, and she hopped out.

"Come on, we'd better get to those Leos. They've been looking for us, and now they're going to find us," Woofei said.

Kari linked up her Gundam, and they went back the way that Woofei and Katra had come.

"Hey, Duo," Katra said to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving her."

"No problem buddy. I know that you would have been upset if something had happened to your girlfriend."

"Duo!" Katra exclaimed.

He just laughed again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They soon confronted the rest of the Leos. They found them rather restless when they actually saw the four of them.

"Hey guys, miss your friends?" Duo asked.

"What are you talking about?" one of them said.

"Let's just say that they had a close encounter with the Great Destroyer," he smirked.

"What?! All of them gone?!" they shouted at him.

"Yep." 

"You'll pay for that!" they shouted. "Let's get them troops!"

"If that's the way you want it, then you got something coming," Duo said.

He lunged forward with Death Scythe, as did Katra and Woofei.

"Kari, come on," Duo said over his screen communicator.

"I'm trying," she said. "It seems like it won't move, but I'll try again."

"Alright," he said as he blew up a Leo. "We could use you out here."

Kari gripped her control sticks and thrust them forward. 06 gave a jolt, but wouldn't move forward.

"What the?"

She tried again, but this time, it didn't even jolt.

"Kari, what's going on?" Duo said.

He was surprised to see her worried face look at him.

"My controls are jammed!" she said.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"I said that my controls are jammed, I can't get my Gundam to move," she repeated as she typed frivolously on her control panel.

"You gotta' be kiddn' me!" he exclaimed again.

"I'm not."

"What's going on?" Woofei asked.

"Kari's controls are jammed!" 

"Don't get hyper Duo, I'm trying to fix it now," Kari said as she focused on the panel.

_"What could have happened to Kari's Gundam?" _Katra thought.

He gasped as he remembered what the mechanic had said. _"I just finished some special work on that one."_

"Woofei, the mechanic said that he had just finished doing something on Kari's Gundam, this must have been it!"

"But why didn't it happen to ours?"

"He didn't have time, we weren't gone that long."

"Kari," Katra said, "your controls were jammed by the mechanic working on it. You have to get control back, or you're sunk."

"You're right Katra," she said as she typed. "It was a rather complicated virus that he put in my system, but it's nothing that I can't over ride. It's going to take me a few minutes though."

"Right, I'll cover you," said Katra.

"Thanks," she said as she slipped beneath her control panel to be confronted by a mess of wires and microchips.

Katra was doing pretty well protecting Kari, until they started to fire at him all at once, instead of one at a time.

"Katra, go fight them," Kari said.

"What about you?" 

"I'll be fine. They won't bother with me as much if all three of you are fighting them. Besides, I've almost over ridden the virus."

"Alright," he said, unreassured.

So he went to fight with Duo and Woofei. Kari lay underneath her control panel, pulling and prodding at the many wires, microchips and cables. 

"Dang it!" she exclaimed as she was hit by a shot.

It had jostled up her hands and she had pulled a wire out of whack. She moved some other parts around and put it in a different place. She grabbed a microchip and jammed it quickly into a different slot. Suddenly, lights went on and her controls went back online.

"Yes! I'm back on! Man do I rock or what," she said to herself.

She went over to the others.

"Move back guys, they're mine," she said.

The three moved to the side. 

"I'm going to ask this and I don't know why," she said to herself, and then to the Leo pilots she said. "I'll spare your lives if you surrender."

"Get a life Gundam scum bag," one of them said.

"Why do they _always_ have to say something like that?" she groaned. "Switch to Movement Sensing Mode!"

She switched and turned to them.

"Putting a virus in _my _Gundam, and try to hit _me_ when I'm down? I don't _think_ so, you are gonna' get your butts _kicked _for that."

"Man, are you dead," Duo mumbled at the Leo pilots with a smirk.

"Bring it on!" one shouted as he lunged forward. "A kid like you can't get rid of an experienced pilot like me!"

Duo sniggered and then started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up Duo! You're distracting me!" Kari shouted at him as she also flew forward.

Kari bought out her Beam Boomerang. She gave it a flick and it straightened into a Beam Sword. She and the Leo went head on toward each other, and then passed. They had seemed to have done nothing but missed one another.

"Whoa, Kari's aim is getting off," Duo said.

But then Kari's Gundam stood up straight, and the Leo disappeared in a roar of flames behind her.

"Or not," Katra said with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah, I was _really_ distracting before," Duo said sarcastically.

Kari had heard him, but ignored it. She just turned to the rest of the Leos. Then she brought out her Beam Cannon. 

"Kari, don't! You might destroy some of the buildings," Katra said urgently to her.

"Now Katra, do you really think that I'm that bad at aiming?" Kari responded.

"Well, no, but just be careful," he sighed.

She just smiled as she charged her Cannon up. She fired it a single time and the last seven Leos disappeared in the flames. Then, with a sigh of relief, she turned to the others.

"I think I've seen enough of the city now, how about going to meet the others?" she said with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more," Katra said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Katra, are you sure you have to go?" his mother asked.

"I'm sorry Mother, but the sooner we get back to the others, the better."

"Mrs. Winner, it's very important that we get back to Heero and the others as soon as possible. I have a bad feeling that something might happen to them," Kari said as she shouldered her backpack.

"Are you sure that you should trust that feeling? You might be mistaken."

"I know that is a possibility, but the chances of me being wrong are very slim."

"Besides Mrs. Winner, Kari did know that the Leos were coming before anyone else.She also knew what type they were. I think it's in everyone's best interest to trust her feelings right now," Woofei said.

Katra frowned when he saw the sad look on his Mother's face. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. She gazed up at her son.

"Please be careful Katra," she said.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him," Duo said with a goofy smile as he popped up behind Katra.

He grabbed Katra around the neck and gave him a noogy. Katra laughed as he tried to get out of his friend's grasp, but failed. Mrs. Winner smiled and laughed quietly. Woofei let a small smile slip, but only for a few seconds. Kari saw it though and she smiled at the thought. It quickly vanished though when she got a cold chill down her spine.

_"I have a feeling,"_ she thought uneasily, _"that we won't have this happiness for long."_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Kari!" Heero exclaimed as he, Relena, and Trowa ran toward the descending Gundams.

"Heero!" she exclaimed.

She ran to him. They stood there for a moment then Kari grabbed him in a hug. He was surprised, but hugged her back. He wasn't used to being hugged.

_"I've got to get used to this,"_ Heero thought.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said aloud. "Mrs. Winner contacted us and told us what happened. I heard that you had a bit of a close encounter with a couple of the Leos."

"Yep, but she handled it like her brother would," Duo said.

He looked down at her. He surprised the others, except Kari, when he smiled contently at her. Heero was proud of his little sister.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That night, Katra and Kari walked together in the Sank Kingdom's enchanting rose garden. They held hands as they as they strolled through the beautiful rows filled with the red, white, yellow flowers.

"Aren't they beautiful Katra?" Kari said as she stopped to admire a bush full of red and white roses.

"Not as beautiful as you are," he said to her.

She stood up and looked at him. He smiled gently at her. She smiled back. She leaned up toward him and kissed him gently. 

"Hey lovebirds!" Duo exclaimed from an upstairs window.

Kari and Katra started and looked up at him. He smirked.

"Save your kissin' for later, Doctor J is up here on the computer, he has some information about our new enemy."

The two looked at each other, nodded, and began to run into the palace and upstairs. They found the other Gundams clustered around a computer screen in one of the rooms. They parted a little so that the two could squeeze in to look at the screen. 

On the screen was an aged man. His hair was white, and his face wrinkled. He had strange glasses over his eyes and one hand was a mechanical claw.

"Hello everyone, I see that Kari has finally joined you," he said.

"Hello Doctor J," Kari said.

She said this as if it were no big deal. It was obvious to the others that she had met him before.

"Doctor J, you said you had information about the new enemy," Heero said.

"Yes, but it is very limited information. I only have about three things that I can tell you about it. Number one, their name is CORE.

"CORE?" Trowa said.

"Yes," Doctor J answered. "Kari was told about them in her training."

They looked at her. The young girl had a look of dead seriousness on her face.

"I've handled CORE once before, and I have to tell you that they're just like OZ, only stronger at times," Kari said.

"Well, Doctor J, what were the other two things that you wanted to tell us?" Katra said.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to leave," Kari said.

"Huh? But Kari, what about the information on CORE?" Duo asked.

"Like I said, I've dealt with Core before," she said as she turned and started toward the door. Then she turned her head and looked at them. "I don't want to relive my encounter with them."

Then she turned and walked out of the door, shutting it behind her.

"Sheesh! Man, what got into her?" Duo said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "She sounded just like Heero."

"Please excuse Kari," Doctor J said. "Her one battle with CORE effected her a bit more than we expected."

"What do you mean?" Trowa said.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's actually been in contact with CORE. She might know more than I do."

"Thanks Doctor J," Heero said.

"I'll send you your next mission as soon as possible," he said, and then blanked out.

The five teenagers then walked out to find Kari. They found her leaning against the wall near one of the windows.

"Kari, are you alright?" Katra asked. 

"I'm fine," she said rather coldly.

"Kari, please tell us what bothers you about CORE. We need to know about them."

She sighed and looked at them. Her eyes were stern, yet sad at the same time. They looked cold and hard when the moonlight that streamed through the window reflected on them. She sighed again.

"Alright guys, I guess you're not going to give me any other choice," she too a deep breath and began. "I'll start first by saying that CORE is a very old and very secret organization. They were formed even before OZ or Romepheler came into existence. Well, a long time ago, when the colonies were just beginning to be built in space, there were people who deeply opposed the Earth's people living in space. They formed into an Alliance, which grew with its propaganda. This is how they formed CORE. There was also another group, which eventually formed into what we know as OZ."

"When I began my Gundam pilot training, CORE was still relatively small, but still rather powerful. Now they are even stronger because after the last war, many old OZ and Romepheler Foundation soldiers began to join CORE. Now I fear that they are planning to start another war. Even bloodier than the last one."

"Kari," Woofei said, "Doctor J said that you had encountered CORE before. Isn't there anything you can tell us about them?"

"I hate to relive it but I guess I'll tell you."

"Kari, what was so bad that happened that you don't even want to talk about it?" Duo asked.

"When I was training you guys, I didn't train alone."

"What do you mean?" Katra asked.

"I mean that other people were being trained to become Gundam pilots at the same time I was, and we were all trained together. They were planning to make a whole other group of Gundam pilots. The only problem was that there was to many of us at one time. Six of us was too much for them."

"They were training a whole new fleet of Gundam pilots?" Trowa said.

"They were nuts," Duo said. "We were trained separately, and I gotta' say that when I was trained that they had enough trouble with just me."

"You're always trouble," Heero said.

"What?!" Duo exclaimed.

"Go on and finish Kari," Katra said.

"Well, as we were being trained, they took a special interest in me. So they spent more time on me then any of the others, and that is where they made a mistake. After about six months of training, we were all sent on a mission to stop CORE from destroying a Mobile Suit base. All six of us were sent with the soldier who supervised us. He was very kind. His name was O'Brien and he was a wonderful soldier."

"Well, we went that day. We found that it was a large number of Aries, Virgos, and Taurus'. We thought that it would be easy, but we were wrong, at least the others were. We fought for nearly three hours, and then, tragedy struck among us. The CORE soldiers had been putting up a good fight, and everyone was tired, and a few of us were getting careless."

"Suddenly, three Virgos came at me. I fought as best as I could, but I got more than I gave. Then, one of ours, his name was Carson, he was a lot like you Duo, was attacked. He was attacked by two Aries suits that were stronger than he was. He destroyed one, but the other was still behind him. He tried to turn around to get it, but the Aries pilot was to fast. He made a quick movement and it Beam Sword was through the middle of Carson's Gundam."

"Once he was gone, his best friend Lance sprung into action. He was sort of your counterpart Woofei. He was too sure of himself though. It only took one Taurus to get rid of him in less than three minutes. Then the counterparts of Trowa, or as we called him, Cloud, and Katra, known as Gunther , stepped up. I told them to stay back, that they'd get themselves killed, but they wouldn't listen. O'Brien was so sure that they would listen tome that he started yelling at them. You see, I was the leader of the six of us, and the others had never gone against what I said before."

"So, they didn't last long. I was enraged and wanted to go and fight what was left of the soldiers, but Heero's counterpart, Imagisaki, told me to stay back. I actually listened to him. He was killed. That was it for me. I sprung forward, only to be met by a bombardment of bullets. O'Brien went in front of me, and told me to leave. I told him that I wouldn't, but he was too persistent, and so I left him. The last thing I saw when I turned around was O'Brien's Leo disappearing in a burst of flames. That was the last time that I ever saw my mentor, or my comrades."

"Kari, this really effected you didn't it?" Katra asked.

She nodded.

"But why did this effect you more than any other battle you've been in?" Duo asked. "You've probably seen countless people die and yet this stays in your mind."

Her hands curled into tight fists as she held back her tears. She turned and walked toward the window.

"When, I went back," she said shakily, "they told me to forget about it, that it wasn't important. I was so infuriated and began to yell at them. I asked them if they realized that it had been their fault. I told them that they had been foolish to spend more time on me then on the others. They made me even madder when they said that they did realize it, but didn't care. Then I brought up O'Brien, and they said that he was no loss."

She stopped and stood in the shadows by the window.

"Kari," Duo said.

Her fists were clenched tightly. They couldn't see her face, but the saw her tears, shining silver in the moonlight.

"They didn't understand, no one understands," she said. "Gunther, Cloud, Imagisaki, Lance, Carson and O'Brien, weren't just my partners, they weren't even just my friends. They were a part of me. We all shared a deep bond with one another. I couldn't just forget them and go on. I was desperate. So desperate that I decided that if they couldn't be with me, then I would be with them."  
  


"You don't mean," Duo started.

"Yes, I was going to self detonate. The night before I was going to do it, I snuck out of the small space station that we were on. I took the Nereia to the Mobile Suit station that everything had happened on. I looked around, and was happy to see something had remained of all of them. I still have what I found there with me today."

She pulled six small items out of her backpack. She held out a pair of glasses. 

"These were Carson's. I was surprised to see them in such good shape. They only had a few good scratches on them."

Then she pulled out a small knife, a bit larger than that of a Boy Scout's. It had a green handle with a carving of a golden dragon on it. She flipped the blade up to reveal its silver luster.

"This was Lance's. It meant the world to him. He told me that it had been given to him by his father."

Then she pulled out a small book. It was obviously hand made because of the writing that was scrawled on the cover.

"This was Gunther's. He was the youngest of the six of us. He would always love it when I would tell him stories that I made up. I think that he sort of considered me as the older sister that he never had. You see his parents had died when he was very young. That's what most of us were. Orphans."

She put the book away and took out a strip of cloth and a beat up baseball cap.

"This cloth was Imagisaki's and the cap was Cloud's. They never really told me anything about them. All I know is that you would never see Imagisaki without this cloth around his neck, or Cloud without his cap."

She stuffed everything inside her backpack again and turned back to them. 

"I never found anything of O'Brien's."

She said this all shakily, yet, with an amazing strength. 

"I heard, just weeks before I met you all, that their bodies had been found, and were buried in honor at the cemetery where many other soldiers were buried. I couldn't make the funeral, and I feel awful for that. When I went back that night, I attached explosives to the Nereia, and was ready to self detonate. I did press the button, but nothing happened."

"Right then, one of my trainers came around the corner. He told me to take the 06, and find Heero. He told me that he didn't agree with the others about not caring about how the others had died. He also told me before I left that he was very, very proud of me."

She looked at them.

"Now do you see why that battle hurts me so much inside? Do you see why I care so much, about how these pilots died and why the other deaths don't mean so much to me?!"

"Kari," Katra said.

"This is why! They were as important to me as Heero is! They didn't understand, and.." she stopped and looked at them. "And neither do you."

Then she turned and ran past them, down the hallway, and disappeared into the darkness.

"I'll go talk to her," Katra sighed as he started down the hallway after her.

Heero reached out his hand and stopped him by gripping his shoulder.

"No, I'll talk to her Katra," he said.

Then he walked down the hall, with Duo staring after him.

"Man, that kid has changed him for the better," he said. "He usually wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that someone was upset. Much less go after them."

"We'd better leave them alone and go to our own rooms," Trowa said.

They agreed and split up in the hall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That night, Duo sat straight up in bed.

_"What was that?" _he thought.

He thought that the sounds of a shout and a door slamming had woken him up. Then he heard the sound of footsteps past his door. They sounded like someone stomping. Then, they died down the hall. 

"Hm, came from the direction of Kari's room," he said to himself.

He shrugged and lay down again. If something were wrong, then she would have woken everyone else up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The next morning, Duo awoke to the sun shining through his window. What had happened last night? Oh yeah, he had heard footsteps that came from Kari's room. He shrugged again and changed his clothes. Then he left his room and headed down to the dining room, where breakfast would be at…

_"Man, what time is it anyway?" _he thought.

He looked at a large grandfather clock in the hall.

"5:50?!" he said aloud. "Man, I gotta' wait a couple of hours until everyone else is actually awake."

He sighed and went down to the dining room anyway to wait. He was surprised when he walked in to find Kari standing by the window.

"H-Hey Kar, mornin'," he said rather cautiously, in case she was still upset.

She turned her head and seemed to just then acknowledge his presence.

"Good morning Duo," she said before she took a sip of tea from her cup.

He let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't mad at him anymore, even if she did have a cold tone to her voice.

"There's coffee in the kitchen," she said sort of off handedly.

Duo gave a smile of thanks and went in to the kitchen to pour himself some coffee. Then he came back out and sat at the large table.

"Hey, I'm not gonna' bite," he laughed when Kari stayed at her spot by the window.

She shrugged and sat down across from him.

"Don't like coffee?" he asked her, just to make some conversation.

"I prefer tea."

"So, aahh, when did you wake up?"

" 'Round four," she mumbled.

"Man, and I thought I had woken up early."

She just stayed silent. The silence that filled the room made Duo uncomfortable.

"So, Kari, I heard a noise that came from your room last night," he said.

She looked up at him. Her was surprised to she her looking a bit surprised. She quickly looked down again and sipped her tea.

"Oh, I thought that everyone was asleep," she said. 

"What was that?" 

"Oh, it was nothing, I was just talking to Heero," she said.

He said nothing else as Trowa and Woofei walked into the room.

"Morning," Duo said cheerfully.

They just nodded and walked into the kitchen. As soon as they were gone, Duo sighed.

"Ugghh, sometimes they're as bad as Heero," he said.

Kari remained silent.

"Good morning," Katra said as he walked into the room.

"G'morning Katra," Kari mumbled from behind her cup.

He took a seat next to her as Trowa and Woofei walked back in. 

"Where's Heero?" Trowa asked.

He said this mainly to Kari, but she looked at him, turned her head away, and pretty much ignored his question. Just then, Heero walked into the room.

"Mornin'," Duo said yet again.

He stayed silent and sat down away from the others. Duo kept looking between Heero and Kari with a confused look on his face. Suddenly, Kari sat her cup down and stood up. Without another word, she walked past the others and left. Katra looked at Duo. Duo just shrugged.

"Hey Heero, what's with you and Kari?" he asked.

He didn't even make eye contact. He just stayed silent and stared at the table.

"Fine," Duo said. "Annoy me to death, see if I care."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Later that day, a siren went off from somewhere on the grounds. Duo, Katra, Trowa, and Woofei jumped up. They had been in the large sitting room for the last couple of hours. Heero had gone straight up to his room after breakfast (in which he had eaten nothing), and Kari still hadn't left her room. They left the sitting room and started toward the door. As they past the stairs, Heero came down, with Kari lagging behind him.

They left the palace and ran across the grounds toward a small Mobile Suit hanger in which the Gundams were stored, and each pilot ran to their own. As Duo was about to grab his cord, he stopped.

"Uh, Duo?" Kari said from behind him.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned around.

She looked up at him. He then noticed, for the first time that day, that she looked older, and tired. He had a feeling that she and Heero hadn't just been talking late last night. He thought that they had probably been talking all night, and, by the look on Kari's face, their conversation hadn't gone well.

"Could you do a favor for me while we're out there?" she said, breaking his train of thought.

"Uh, sure Kar, what is it?"

"Could you watch Heero's back for me?"

"_Me_? Cover _him_? No offense Kar, but I think that's kind of a dumb favor because he can certainly take care of himself."

"I know, but I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen, and, well… I would just really appreciate it if you would just watch his back."

"Okay Kar, whatever you say," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks Duo."

Then she turned and ran over to the 06. Duo watched as she jumped into her cockpit and then grabbed his cord and was pulled up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Kari, look out! There's a Taurus behind you!" Katra called to her.

She whirled around and thrust her now un-curved Beam Boomerang through the Taurus's middle.

"Thanks Katra," she sighed with relief.

They had been out fighting Virgos' and Taurus' for what seemed like hours now. Duo had tried to do Kari's favor, but he had given up within the first ten minutes because Heero was having absolutely no trouble at all. Duo did keep his eye on Kari though. For some reason, her reflexes weren't as quick as usual. Duo had gotten her out of trouble at least four times, and he was getting worried about her.

What really got him steamed though was that Heero wasn't even paying attention to Kari. One time when she was in trouble, a Virgo and two Taurus' had surrounded her. She had just taken a hard hit before that and was really out of it. Katra was busy and so were Trowa and Woofei. Heero had just destroyed a Virgo, but paid no attention to her. Duo had destroyed the Taurus in front of him a flown over to Kari. The Mobile Suits were just charging up their guns.

"NO WAY ARE YOU GOING NEAR HER!" he shouted as he sliced them all with his Beam Scythe.

That's when he noticed that Heero _had_ noticed that Kari was in trouble, but had just stood there. Duo had given him flames about it, but he had stayed silent.

Now, Kari was getting back into what was happening, but still needed help from the others once in a while. Soon all of the Mobile Suits were gone, but there was still tension in the air.

"Let's head back," Heero said.

"No wait," Kari said as the hand of the Nereia went up, signaling for him to stop.

They all stopped and listened as the sound of a Mobile Suits thrusters could be heard.

"Over there!" Kari cried.

They all turned around to find the TallGeese standing in front of them. Duo lunged at him, but Zex easily dodged him.

"I'm not bothering with any of you today except those two," he said as he pointed at Heero and Kari.

"Stay back guys," Kari said.

"But Kari," Duo said.

"I said, stay back," she said through gritted teeth.

Duo shut up and stayed behind them with the others.

"If you'll notice kid, your Gundam hasn't exactly functioned to its full capacity in this battle," Zex said to Kari.

She stayed silent.

"Well that's because I've taken the liberty of changing some of the wires in you Mobile Suit. And if you'll look under your control panel, you'll see that I've planted some explosives there."

Kari gasped. She thrust her head under her control panel to be confronted by dynamite attached to it.

"Kari, was he bluffing?" Katra asked.

"NO!" she exclaimed.

"How much time do you have?" Duo asked.

"ABOUT FIFTEEN SECONDS!" 

She slammed her fist on to the button to open her cockpit. She jumped out and into the air. The Nereia exploded behind her. She fell to the ground, hard. Before she could do anything, the TallGeese reached out its hand and grabbed her.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Katra screamed.

"Not on your life kid," he said.

Then, he sent a shock of electricity down the arm of his Mobile Suit and into the hand. Kari screamed as the electric shock streamed through her body.

"KARI!" Heero shouted. 

This was the first time he had talked to her that day. He climbed out of his cockpit and glared at the TallGeese. It stopped the shock and Kari slumped over its hand, gasping for breath.

"Put, her, down," Heero growled.

"I will on one condition," he said.

"What's that?"

"Self detonate."

"No way Zex."

"Suit yourself."

Then he started the shock up again and Kari screamed.

"STOP IT!" he shouted.

Zex stopped and she slumped over again.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Kari opened her eyes to see a blurred vision of Heero with his self-detonator.

"Heero, don't do it," she called over to him weakly.

He looked down at her.

"Heero, I don't care what happens to me, just don't self detonate. You've got your whole life and I don't want to see you end it now."

"Kari," he said as tears began to brim on his eyes.

"Please don't, you mean everything to me Heero and I… AAAAHHHH!!" 

Zex had sent another shock to her, and this time, he didn't stop.

"Kari no!" Heero yelled. "Stop it Zex!"

But he didn't. Heero squeezed his eyes shut.

_ _

__"I love you Kari," he said as a tear fell down each cheek

Then he held up his self-detonator and opened his eyes, determination and tears filling them.

"Fate, excepted," he called out.

Then he pressed the red button. The outline of the 01 glowed, and then it exploded. Heero's body flew limply through the air, tears flying from his eyes. He landed on the ground and didn't move.

"HEERO!" Kari screamed. "NO!"

She slumped over the TallGeese's hand as tears fell willingly from her tortured looking gray eyes.

"No," she whispered again.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over all of them. They all looked up to find a Gundam much like the 01 flying toward them.

"Wing Zero!" Woofei exclaimed.

They all looked on as Wing Zero flew forward and sliced off the arm of the TallGeese that still gripped Kari. It fell to the ground and Kari pulled herself out.

"Heero!" she cried as she began to run toward him.

But she was still too weak. Halfway to him, she fell. Then the Wing Zero flew over to her and landed next to Heero. It reached down its hand and grabbed the limp form of Heero.

"No! Leave him alone!" Kari screamed.

The Zero ignored her. It then turned and took off.

"NO!" Kari screamed again as she pounded her fist into the ground. "No, no, no, no."

Duo swore as she slammed his fist into his control panel. The others just stood there, speechless. 

"I did my job," Zex said. 

Without another word, he grabbed the detached arm of his Mobile Suit and flew away. The Gundams didn't bother to stop him. Soon, they were all out of their Gundams. They all frowned as they stood behind a kneeling Kari. She was looking through the debris. She finally came upon something that made the tears come back to her eyes. It was Heero's necklace. She cradled it in her hands as she cried. Katra was about to go over to her, but Trowa put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"I yelled at him," she said suddenly.

"What?" Woofei said.

"Late night, what you head Duo, was not just us talking. Heero and I had been in my room since I had left the hallway and he had followed me. We had been arguing the whole time. When he said that I should just put it behind me, I got fed up. We yelled at each other for a couple more minutes and then he left. I felt awful the whole night about our fight, and I couldn't sleep. That's why I was up so early. Now I can't even apologize to him. It's all my fault too. I should have checked my Gundam before we left. Then this wouldn't have happened."

She stood up as she cried.

"I'm so sorry Heero, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Trowa walked over to her.

"Kari," he said.

She turned around. He brought back his hand. Then he swung around and punched her hard in the cheek. She fell to the ground and looked up at him.

"Trowa, what are you doin'?!"Duo exclaimed.

"Kari," he said again.

He reached his hand down, she took it and he pulled her up.

"Thanks Trowa, I needed that," she said.

"Anytime," he answered.

"I'm sorry guys, I know that I was just blaming myself for something that I couldn't control, and was just feeling sorry for myself."

Then tears fell down her cheeks again as she looked up at them.

"But I still can't help missing him," she said.

"Aw Kar," Katra said.

He walked over and put his arms around her, and held her tight.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

`So, how was it? I know that it was _really_ long, but I had to fit everything in that I said would be there. Chapter 5 will be out as soon as I can write it. So don't worry, this is only the beginning. Well, read and review! Sayonara! 


End file.
